Breezepelt's Explanation
by Splashpaw
Summary: On the edge of death. And at the same time, entering a life he didn't entirely deserve. Breezepelt explains his wrongdoings and his life and why he did them. Poetry oneshot. Courtesy of Emerald Flashes. First challenge for NeonClan.


**Hehe so here's my first challenge for NeonClan! Read and review xD**

**I'd love if you gave feedback on how to improve my poem, because I am terrible at poetry. First off I'll be writing a poetry one-shot on my favourite WindClan character.. Breezepelt.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, and I don't own the first couple*two lines of this poem. The first few lines of the poem are by Littleflower54276408, and theWarriors series is owned by the Erin Hunter(s).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breezepelt<strong>_

Why does no one look at me?

It's always Lionblaze this, and Lionblaze that!

My own father prefers Lionblaze to me!

I've never known a father's love

I've never known his pride.

All these things that I've dealt through my whole life

Are woven inside

These words I speak

So that you may understand me

Understand me and why

I joined forces with the Dark Forest

Why I fought against the Clans

And maybe you will see why I 'betrayed' my Clan.

* * *

><p>It all started with Crowfeather, you see.<p>

Yes, you heard me right. My father.

He never loved my mother

He never intended to love her

Crowfeather broke her heart in two

He threw it away

And guess what?

He didn't care!

I didn't understand

Why he congratulated other apprentices

But not his own son.

I later understood

When I found out

I wasn't his only kit.

He had another mate, too.

Leafpool- I think was her name.

I can remember her clearly.

She was a light brown she-cat

With darker stripes and amber eyes.

She was a very pretty she-cat

Crowfeather loved her I suppose;

He certainly paid more attention

To her than my mother

Nightcloud.

Not once while Nightcloud was in the nursery,

Did he drop in to give her a piece of prey

Not once did he drop by to talk to her

To tell her he loved her.

* * *

><p>His heart was filled with bitterness still.<p>

He never loved my mother

He never loved me.

He only cared about praising

This arrogant ThunderClan apprentice.

"Great job, Lionpaw!"

"Oh come on, is that the best you can do, Breezepaw?"

"Excellent crouch, Lionpaw!"

"Breezepaw, you're leaning too far on one over."

"Is that the best you can do? Oh, my StarClan."

"Even Thistlekit can do better."

* * *

><p>I wasn't always like this<p>

I wasn't always filled of hatred

I was once an apprentice too

With dreams and hopes of my own

Then I met Brokenstar

He made me promises

He said he would help me get revenge on my father

And all the cats who betrayed me

All the cats who spun in a web of lies

Crowfeather and Leafpool;

Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather

And all the cats of WindClan who had wronged me.

Would you deny an offer like that?

Would you deny an offer to aid you in revenge

Against the cats who had wronged you? Made you suffer?

* * *

><p>I hunted for my Clan that cold day,<p>

When I patrolled our border with my mother and my father.

But Lionblaze thinks himself much higher than the warrior code

Much higher than the rest of us

He stepped over that border

As if he was the great Firestar himself

He took **my **prey and no one bothered to tell him off

When I attacked him that time

Crowfeather acted like he didn't mind

And watched us fight.

Oh my StarClan!

Lionblaze can walk all over the warrior code

And no cat blinks an eye

If another cat does it, it's immediate punishment.

Why is he so special?

Why does no one look at me?

* * *

><p>The battle with the Clans drew nearer<p>

Jayfeather, Foxleap, Dovewing, and Squirrelflight

Went to the mountains again

They don't know what's coming

Do they?

Ivypool at least seems loyal to the Dark Forest

Much more than her Clanmates Birchfall and Blossomfall

They seem much more nervous about their Clan.

I watched Ivypool kill Antpelt to prove herself

A worthy Dark Forest warrior.

I must say that I had some doubts about her

But now I'm not so sure

If she was traitor,

Surely she wouldn't have killed to prove herself?

Squirrelflight, Dovewing, Foxleap,

And Jayfeather came back

* * *

><p>I hope that I'm ready<p>

I can't let the Dark Forest down

Tonight we attacked

And we had the advantage

We would have won too

But Ivypool betrayed us to the Clans.

She blabbed all out secrets

She gave all our moves

I didn't know it was her

Until we attacked the WindClan camp.

When I attacked a former Clanmate

She shoved me out of the way

She told me to stop fighting them

"This is what we've been waiting for!"

I spat at her

* * *

><p>I've endured so much betrayal<p>

When the battle was over

I let my anger get the better of me

I tried to kill my half-brother

Lionblaze

When I snarled and tried to attack him,

My oh-so-loving father stopped me from killing him.

And who did he blame my betrayal on?

Nightcloud,my mother

The only cat who I believe ever truly loved me

Crowfeather blamed **my** betrayal on her

I said it wasn't her fault

He told me I was right

He told me he should have

Done something about it long before

Crowfeather told me I made my choice

He got me exiled from the Clan

He broke my mother's heart

He broke our family apart,

And of course Crowfeather was portrayed

As the oh-so-great hero of WindClan.

* * *

><p>Can you blame me for what I did?<p>

After what I've been through?

Do you understand now?

Why I hate Crowfeather so much?

Oh yes, Crowfeather.

I suppose he is with Leafpool in StarClan,

His belly full of prey,

While I lie here,

Rotting my inwards out in the Dark Forest.

The thought of it makes me sick.

What I went through.

All for this.

To get a lifelong sentence

To the Dark Forest.

My time is almost over.

I could have been a great warrior.

I could have been actual use to my Clan.

Now it's too late.

I can only say a few more things now.

Can you do me a favour?

Tell WindClan I wasn't such a bad cat.

And Heathertail- you know Heathertail?

She'll be an elder now.

Tell her what I never got to tell her myself.

Tell her I'm sorry.

And...

Tell her I love her.

**A/N: I'm sorry if I didn't do too well on that. I'm terrible at writing poetry. I'll **** take my time posting the next challenge though.. Need to work on it**

**_Review or you'll betray your Clan like Breezepelt and you won't be sorry till it's too late_**


End file.
